1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment chips and more particularly clips used to retain straps, handles or cords affixed to devices carried by slinging over the shoulder of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strap clips have been devised to retain straps in the general area of the shoulder of the user. A typical construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,607 issued to A. J. H. Packham, May 21, 1957. The strap is fully confined by the described structure when the clip is closed. Difficulty is encountered, however, when the clip is manipulated into the closed or open position as only one hand of the user can effectively be used due to the usual mounting position on the shoulder.